Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!
by Ayi IsBored
Summary: Sorry guys,This story has A LOT of major mistakes. I'm going to start making a new one with only 5 fake cards. Thank you for reading this story,please look at my review for more information on the story,also it will have cast calls. Lets just do it once more... Go! DUELING HERO! ;(
1. Intro

Rex: Oh My Gosh! I'M ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!

*Rex takes the bus to get to school faster,but doesn't know whats going to happen next...*

*Meanwhile,on the bus*

Rex:Can this bus go any faster?

?:I could make time go faster...

Rex:..Who was that?

?:I'm Alex,do you know how to duel?

Rex: DO I!? LETS GO BUDDY!

*Rex and Alex take out their duel disks and prepare to battle*

Rex:I'll go first! DRAW!

Rex: hmph! First I'll start off with Dragon Hero Volcania! Then I play the field spell,Dragon Hero's Den! Now I'll actiavate my spell card,Volcania!

*Volcania:All fire type cards gain 500 ATK. If Dragon Hero Volcania is face up on the field it doubles its ATK and DEF*

Dragon Hero Volcania: 2100 ATK/2000 DEF 4200 ATK/4000 DEF

Rex: I'll end.

Alex: DRAW! I'll set one card face down,then set three cards face down. End.

Rex: DRAW! I actiavate Dragon Hero Volcania's effect! For each card on the field,you lose 1000 for each! Flip effects or Spell/Trap cards don't work though! Then I actiavate Dragon Hero's Den! I gain 4200 Life points! Now you lose 4000 life points also! THATS GAME!

Alex:WAH!? Argh...

Rex: There's plenty more where that came from!

*Alex takes out a watch from his backpack*

Rex: Nice watch.

Alex: Thanks,here you can have it,I have alot at home.

Rex: THANKS DUDE! What does DP stand for?

Alex: Dueling Points.

*Alex puts his DP watch to Rex's watch,Rex now has 3000 DP points*

Alex: Each time you win a duel,you get points. The person with the most points in town gets to go to a tournament with advanced duelists.

Rex: Cool. Oh,there's my stop.

Alex:YOUR GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY ALSO!?

Rex:Yeah...the new owner is my father. Jaden Yuki. (._.)

Alex: :O. My father is Syrus Truesdale.

Rex: :O

Will Rex and Alex become Best Friends? Stay tuned for...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!


	2. Arrival part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  
================================================

Principle Jaden: Ok,To get into Duel Academy,you have to Duel for it!

Rex: Hey,can I get it in because Im your son. (._.)

Jaden: No.

Rex: Fine...

Jaden: Alex Truesdale! Your up against Lucy!

Alex: ALRIGHT! :D

Lucy:I wont be going easy...

*Alex and Lucy prepare for their duel*

Alex: You can go first,since your a girl.

Lucy: (0.0) WHAT DID YOU SAY! JUST BECAUSE IM A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

Alex: So I can go first then :D Thanks.

Alex:Draw! First I play Jet in attack mode!

Jet: 1000 ATK/2000 DEF

Alex: Then I play the spell PLANE! I get to summon the monster plane! Now I'll actiavate their effects! TO SUMMON JET PLANE!

Jet Plane: 2000 ATK/2500 DEF

Alex:I actiavate Jet Plane's effect! IT GAINS JET AND PLANES ATTACK AND DEFENSE! IT NOW HAS 4000 ATK/4000 DEF

Alex:Now I'll end my turn!

Lucy: Draw! I summon Lady of Heart in attack mode and actiavate her special ability! I get to special summon Man of Heart! Man of Heart's ability actiavates. If Lady and Man of Heart are on the field,I get to special summon Child of Heart! Child of Heart's special ability! If all the heart monsters are on the field I get to fusion summon Family of Heart!

Family of Heart: 3000 ATK/4000 DEF

Lucy:Family of Heart's special ability,each turn I get to summon a Heart monster from my grave! Now I Summon Man of Heart! Family of Heart's Special ability! It absorbs and destroys Man of Heart!

Family of Heart: 4000 ATK/4500 DEF Lucy: End.

Alex: DRAW! First I play the field spell Airport! Machine type monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Now I play the spell card Jet Plane. Machine type monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. If Jet plane is on the field,It gains equal ATK and DEF of my Lifepoints!  
IT NOW HAS 8500 ATK! ATTACK FAMILY OF HEART!

Lucy: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alex: Game.

Jaden: Winner! Alex Truesdale!

Alex: Awesome! What dorm am I in?

Jaden: Slifer Red.

Alex: WHAT!? BUT I TOTALLY BOMBED HER!

Lucy: You don't have to brag...

Jaden: Up Next! Rex Yuki vs. Draco

Rex: YEAH!  
================================================

Stay tuned for Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero! 


	3. Arrival part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  
================================================

Rex: Awesome!

Draco: You should give up...your gonna lose...

Rex: NO I WONT! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET INTO DUEL ACADEMY!

Draco: I warned you...

* Draco and Rex prepare to duel*

Rex: I'll go first! DRAW! HMPH! First I play the field spell,Dragon Hero's Den! Now I normal summon Dragon Hero Jungleman! I actiavate his special ability! I get to Special summon a Dragon Hero from my hand or deck! I special summon Dragon Hero Volcania! Dragon Hero's Den,Each Time a Dragon Hero is summoned,my opponent loses 500. You lose 1000. I know play the spell card Volcania! Volcania now has 4200 ATK/4000 DEF. Then I play the Spell card Forest from my hand. Earth type monsters gain 1000 ATK. If Dragon Hero Forestman is faceup,Its ATK and DEF are double! It now has 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF. I end.

Draco: Draw...I play the spell card Inject and Release. all monsters on the field become Dragon Hero.

Rex: *Speaking in his head* (I think he will use Dragon Hero's Den against me...)

Draco: I summon Dragon Hero Cloner. I use its effect. I get to special summon a token with the same name ATK, and DEF. Dragon Hero's Den special ability,you lose 1000. Its ability again. I gain equal ATK of all my Dragon Hero monsters. I gain 4500 Life points. I end.

Rex: Draw! I use Dragon Hero's Den special ability,I gain 7200 life points. Now I Summon Dragon Hero Lake. Den special ability. You lose 500. I play the spell card Lake,All water type monsters gain 500,If Dragon Hero Lake is On the Field, Its attack is Doubled. I then play Polymerization on Lake, and Forestman. TO SUMMON DRAGON HERO THE WORLD! Den's special ability,you lose 500. I then play World's special ability. I get to special summon Forestman again. Forestman' special ability! I get to special summon a Dragon Hero from my Deck. I special summon Dragon Hero Nova! you lose 1000 life points now. I then play Polymerization on The World and Volcania. TO FUSION SUMMON DRAGON HERO SUN! You lose 500 now! I then use Sun's special ability! I summon Earth and Ocean! You lose 1000! I use a special ability in my hand! If I control a face up Lake,I can tribute it,to summon it. I SUMMON DRAGON HERO OCEAN! Lake's ability! you lose 500 for each Dragon Hero On the Field and Grave! YOU LOSE 4000! YOU LOSE!

Draco: WHAT! I NEVER LOSE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!

Rex: I was gonna fuse nova and sun together to make SuperNova and you would've lost either way. :D

Draco: Don't Brag...

Audience: WOAH! HOW DID DRACO LOSE! REX DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK!

Jaden: WINNER! REX YUKI! NOW IN DORM SLIFER RED!

Rex: (0_0) DAFUDGE YOU SAY!?

Jaden:What was that?

Rex: I love you father :D

Jaden: I thought so...  
BOOK 1:END ================================================

Alex and Rex have made it into Duel Academy. Will they make friends? Or will they make foes? Stay tuned to find out on

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero! 


	4. Made it!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  
Book: 2 ================================================

Rex: Hey Alex.

Alex: Hey Rex,I guess we're in the same dorm...

Rex: Yeah...In Slifer Red...

Dorm Master: Don't worry,every month there is a tag team tournament for graduation. You get to move up one dorm.

Rex & Alex: AWESOME!

Rex: Maybe...We could team up...

Alex: That would be a great idea.

Rex: Friends?

Alex: Friends.

Dorm Master: Its time for Dinner,We have to go eat.

* Meanwhile,at the lunchroom*

Rex: What kinda' food...

Alex: I think mine is moving (._.)

?: CAN I HAVE YOUR FOOD?

Rex: Who said that?

?: Hi my name is Cole.

Alex: Nice to meet you Cole...

Cole: WANT YOUR FOOD?

Rex: (0.0) How many pounds do you weigh?

Cole: Hm...about 300 pounds.

Alex: (0.0)

Rex: O...we...hm...um...wow...

Cole: I KNOW RIGHT! I WAS 500 WHEN I WAS A KID,I LOST A LOT OF WEIGHT!

Alex: Good job...

Cole: THANKS!

*Rex eats his bubbling thick stew*

Rex: This isn't that bad...

Alex: IT TASTES HORRIBLE!

*Cole snatches Alex's stew*

Alex: You can have it...

Rex: I wonder how many pro duelists there are here...

Alex: I think my cousin goes here...

Rex: Who's your cousin?

Alex: Zane Truesdale's Son,Zachary,I call him Zach for short.

Rex: ZANE TRUESDALE'S SON!?

Alex: Duh... My father is Syrus.

Rex: Oh yeah...

*Dinner is now over and everyone has to go to dorm and sleep*

Rex: I CAN'T SLEEP,I'M TOO EXCITED! I NEED TO DUEL SOMEONE!

Alex: SHUSH! WE NEED SLEEP!

Rex: Cole, you awake?

Cole: zzzZZZZzzz

Rex: (-_-)

Alex: If I duel you,will you be quiet?

Rex: YES!

*They get their duel disks and start to duel*

Rex: I'll go first! DRAW! I play Spellcaster's Library! I get to have Dragon Hero's Den. I play Dragon Hero's Den. I play Dragon Hero Nova in Attack mode! I use its effect! For each card in my hand,grave and field you lose 500. Including yours. Then I Play Dragon Hero's Den. You lose 500. You lose :D

Alex: Finally...

Rex: Ok,I'll go to sleep now.

Alex: WHAT! NOW'S THE TIME YOU WANNA GO TO SLEEP!? OH MY-

Rex: Shh... Cole is sleeping...

Alex: (-.-)

*In the morning*

Rex : *Yawn*

Alex: *Yawn*

Cole: Guys,get ready for class.

Rex & Alex: Fine...

*Meanwhile,at class*

Teacher: Does anyone know what a field spell is?

Rex: A field spell is a spell that changes the field and has a certain effect on monsters,spells or traps on the field, grave or in your hand.

Teacher: Correct!

*The School Bell rings*

Teacher: EVERYONE,DON'T FORGET TO PARTNER UP FOR THE TOURNAMENT TOMORROW!

Rex: ITS STARTING TOMORROW!?

Alex:Cool!

*Rex & Alex train for the tournament tomorrow*

Rex: You lose 3500 life points!

Rex & Alex: YOU LOSE!

Loser: WHAT! UGH!

Alex: We'd better get some sleep, its almost late.

Rex: Ok.

*They go to their beds and sleep*

*Morning*

Rex: *Yawn*

Alex: Rex get up its almost time for the tournament!

Rex: WHAT! I HAVE TO GET READY!

Will Rex and Alex win the tournament and go to Ra Yellow? Stay tuned to find out on...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  



	5. Upgrade part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  
===================================================

*Rex puts on Jaden Yuki's Slifer Red Duel Academy coat on for good luck. Alex does the same,but wears his Ra Yellow Coat to represent that he will win anyway.*

Rex: Alex,we are Slifer Red,not Ra Yellow,you can only wear the jacket that represents your rankings.

Alex: But it was my fathers...Its good luck man...

Rex: Sorry,its the rules...

*Alex takes off the jacket and puts on his fathers first Duel Academy jacket on.*

Rex: Even better.

*At the Tournament*

Rex: ALRAAAAAGHT!

Alex: LETS GO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!

?: Your not going to win,we are,little Alex.

Alex: That voice...it sounds familiar...

Rex: Slender Man? PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME!

?: Its me,Zach.

Rex: Oh...

?: And I'm his partner! Calix!

Zach: We are the sons of the legendary Gx Duelists hunh...all together...

Rex: Its about to begin, we better go inside.

*In the Stadium*

Jaden: Everyone here,yes? Ok. Today Is kinda' like Graduation. But with no tests. A Tag-Team Dueling Graduation. You know the rules,whoever reaches 0 LP,loses. First up! Zach and Calix v. Carter and Wayne.

Zach: Thats our cue,should we use the fast tactic or the slow tactic?

Calix: Lets get it over with the fast tactic.

*Duel Begins*

Zach: DRAW! I play Fusion Polymerization. I get to fuse my fusion monsters even though they aren't on the field. I summon Twin Cyber End Dragon. If it is the only monster on the field My opponent loses 1000 for each card in their hand. We win.

Carter & Wayne: Aww man...

Jaden: Winner! Zach and Cod- OOPS. I mean Zach and Calix!

Calix: EVERYTIME SOMEONE GETS MISTAKEN FOR CODY!

Jaden: Sorry... Next up! Rex and Alex v. Nick and Drake!

Rex: ARAAAAAAIGHT!

Alex: WE'RE GONNA GO TO THE TOP AND BEAT ZACH AND COD-oops...

Calix: Just ignore...

*The duel Begins*

Rex: Draw! First I play Dragon Hero Galaxy,I use his special ability,I get to summon Earth Or Sun,I summon Sun. I play Polymerization, with Nova,Sun and Galaxy to summon: DRAGON HERO ULTIMATE SUPER NOVA! I play the field spell Galaxy, If there is a monster with Nova, or Super Nova in its name, I get to Special Summon another monster with the same name. I summon Dragon Hero Super Nova! Galaxy's Ability! I summon Dragon Hero Final Nova! I use Final and Ultimate's ability! With Ultimate I gain my opponents life points! With Final you lose equal Life points to the life points I have already! But you are left with 1000 LP. I end.

Nick: Draw! I play Drainer! Every turn my opponent loses 1000 and I gain 1000. I set a card and end.

Alex: Draw!

Nick: Drainer!

Rex & Alex: ARGH!...

Alex: I play Airborne! If there are no machine type monsters on the field, I get to summon a Machine type monster! Now i summon Jet! Now I normal summon Plane. I use their effects and Special summon JetPlane! I use its effect. Each turn it can attack you directly,but you only lose 500. But each turn I attack you directly with its effect,it is doubled! Now attack directly! You are left with 1500 LP. I end.

Drake: Draw. Drainer's ability you have 6000 and we have 2500. I play the spell card Last Flame. You lose 500. I actiavate a spell in my hand again,when Last Flame is actiavated, I can play this spell card, First Flame. You lose 500. When they are both on the field, my opponent's LP are halved. I set a card facedown and end.

Rex: Draw.

Nick: Drainer's effect!

Rex: Its time to end this! I play Fusion! When there are 2 dragons on my field with the name nova,I get to summon it! COME ON OUT! DRAGON HERO GALACTIC DRAGON! I use its ability! If Galaxy is on the field it has Infinite Attack Points! Attack Nick Directly! You lose!

Nick: We were so close!

Wayne: Yeah!

Alex: It was fun dueling with you guys! Hope to see you again!

Rex: Yup!

Jaden: Winner! Rex and Alex!

*After alot of duels*

Jaden: Now! Its time for the finals! Rex and Alex! VS. Zach and Calix!

Calix: Finally...

Zach: Yeah,its our turn...

Calix: No, he finally said my name right.

Zach: Really...

Will Zach and Calix win!? Or will it be Rex and Alex!? Stay Tuned to find out on...  
Yu-Gi-Oh Dueling Hero! 


	6. Upgrade part 2

Rex and Alex get ready for their duel tomorrow. Rex pulls out a familiar small pyramid out of his bookbag and his eyes star to glow red and green. A medium sized creature appears,but his color is faint,like a spirit or a ghost. "What...are you..." Rex states.  
Wings grow out of the creatures body. "You don't recognize me?  
I'm Volcania,your monster card." The creature states. "How can I see you?",Rex says. "You've recieved your fathers powers,the powers to see Duel Monster spirits." Volcania says. "No,no,no,no,no." Rex holds his head "This must be a dream. Yeah,thats it,its a dream. Volcania pinch me" Rex says in a maniac voice. "Why would I pinch you if you aren't dreaming?" Volcania states. Rex's eyes turn normal and Volcania dissapears.

"Volcania? Are you there? Hmm..." Rex attaches a chain to the Pyramid and wears it around his neck. His arm starts hurting for no reason. "Argh,Whats going on..." A Dragons mark,like how Yusei had one,appears on his arm. "AGH!" Rex's dad rushes in. "What's going on!?" Jaden looks at Rex's body laying on the floor knowing that he fainted. "What's going on here... WHAT IS THAT!? Is that the...Millenium Puzzle?" Jaden hears a motorcycle outside. It sounds like a Duel Runner. Jaden rushes outside to check it. "Yusei? Is that you? Look know is not the time to-" Yusei cuts him off. "Look,I sense something is going on. There is another Signer out there." Yusei says. "What are you talking about?" Jaden asks. "Look the Students need to sleep,its getting dark." Jaden says. Jaden walks to Rex's door and comes in. Rex looks OK now. "Hey dad,I had a weird dream,my eyes were red and green and I saw Volcania and he was talking to me,my necklace was glowing and my arm,then a Dragons arm appears on my arm. It started to hurt and I passed out for no reason.

"That wasn't a dream. It was the real thing. You can see Duel Monster spirits because when I was a kid here, I had the same thing. I don't know why you got that Dragon's arm mark thingy,but I just want to know one thing,how did you get the Millenium Puzzle? Jaden says. "Some man with wierd hair,it was yellow purple and black,spikey, walked up to me and says,"I sense your power,you will protect it and be the new host." And he just gives it to me. What does he mean by host?" Rex states. "You know the World Champion Yugi Muto? That was him,he gave his Millenium Puzzle to you because he knew you would do somthing great in the future. Sometimes when you duel,you will turn into a Yami." Jaden says. "Whats a Yami?" Rex putting his P.J.'s on. "A Yami is when there is another version of you. It could be Dark It could be Good. Sometimes it could be both." Jaden looks at Rex sleeping in his bed. He hears snoring but it isnt coming from Rex. "Who is that?" Jaden looks at the top bunk and spots Alex in his bed. He checks on Cole in the last bunk,sound asleep. "Goodnight,Slifer Warriors." Jaden looks at Rex. "Goodnight Volcania..." Rex says in his sleep.

"Rex,wake up,its time to for the Tournament!" Rex falls from the middle bunk,then gets up with his father's Slifer red jacket and pants on,and red and black hightop shoes. "Ready!" Yells Rex. 


	7. Upgrade part 3

"Welcome,Duel Academy students to the X1 Academy Finals! Todays Finalists are Rex and Alex!",The MC shouts out. The audience goes crazy. Rex and Alex step on the platform and a crazy fan girl jumps out and kisses Alex. "Your so cute Alex! You look exactly like your dad!",The fangirl tell Alex. She then goes back into the audience and brags to all her friends.

"Now,Their opponents! Zachary and Calix! See Calix,I didn't get it wrong this time. Happy now?" The crowd cheers. "Begin!" Yells the MC.

"I'll go first!" Calix says."I play Morphing Dragon Lvl4 in attack mode and use his special ability! He allows me to draw a card! And if it is a monster card,I get to summon Morphing Dragon Lvl6!" Calix draws dramatically. "Well would you look at that. Its a monster card. Morphing Dragon Lvl6,Come on out!" A machine dragon comes out on the field. "Now I use its ability! I get to draw and if it is a spell,I get to summon Lvl8!" Calix draws a card and reveals it to his opponents. "Don't you just love the spell card Fusion? Lvl8 Come on out! I use his ability also! If I draw a Trap card I get to summon Lvl8. Draw!" Calix draws once more.

"Your lucky this was a monster card. I set 2 cards face down and end." Calix says. "I draw!" Rex exclames. "I play the spell card,Tragic Dragon Death! I get to send a Dragon type monster from my hand,deck or extra deck to the grave. I send Galactic Dragon to the grave." The audience gets confused on why he would send such a strong monster to the grave. "I play the spell card Galaxy. I play the spell card Ultimate Monster Reborn!" Rex yells out. "WHERE DID HE GET THAT CARD FROM,THERE IS ONLY ONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Zachary exclames. "I get to summon up to 3 monsters from my grave. Even my hand or deck,but it is sent to the grave if I use up to 3. I summon Galactic Dragon! Galactic's effect! It now has Infinite attack and defense points! Now attack Zachary with Galactic Blazing Stream!" Rex exclames.

A stream that blazes out from the dragon bursts out of its mouth. It looks like the actual stars are forming in the center and making two streams to combine. "What the..." Zachary says. "I use Galactic's effect! If i attack you directly it can attack again! And it can't be destroyed by card effects and monsters this turn! So it looks like you lose!" Rex tell his opponents with a thumbs up sign. "Aww...I didn't get a chance..." Alex says sadly. "How did you get that card?" Zachary tells Rex. "I got it from a guy with a golden eye as a replacement for his real eye,he was weird." Rex tells Zachary. "Well I have Super Monster Reborn. Who has the other? Ultra Monster Reborn." Zachary asks. "Oh,So that's the card I found,I thought it was useless." Alex says. It said I needed the other trap card,Super Monster Reborn." Alex says taking the card out of his pocket. "Winners! And now Ra Yellows! Rex and Alex!" The MC shouts out to the audience.

" We'll just have to duel for it." Zachary says,leaving with Calix. Rex and Alex says goodbye to their dorm and pack their stuff and leave. Rex thinks in his mind. Why didn't my Items trigger? I didn't turn into a Yami. Maybe it has to be in a nother situation. Rex shrugs his shoulder and walks right into the Ra yellow's dorm door. "Ow!" Rex yells in pain. The doors swing open and a shining light breaks through the door. Rex and Alex squint and hold their arms to their head.

The only thing they can do is hear. "Welcome." A mysterious voice says. 


	8. Welcoming Duel part 1

"Who are you?" Rex asks. "I am your new dorm master,here take these new clothes." The dorm master replies. "Where are the rooms?" Alex asks. "Upstairs,the stairs are on your left." A Ra Yellow student replies. Their is a nother floor in here? Cool!"

They walk upstairs and change into their new clothes,when the mysterious dorm master walks up to them and says,"We have a welcoming duel for you. If you win the duel,you are considered and advanced Ra Or..I mean Ra yellow student. If you lose,then you are not advanced. Begin!"

A tough looking Yellow walks up to Alex and says,"I got this little pipsqeak."

"For your information,I'm not a pipsqeak,I'm just...short for my age,like how my father was."

"I said...BEGIN!" The Dorm master exclames.

"Fine,fine..." Alex replies.

They take out their Duel disks,apply their decks and lifepoints and begin.

"Duel!" They both yell.

"I'll go first. Draw. I play Blazing Warrior of the Far Flame. His effect lets me destroy to cards in your hand,and removes them from play." Alex's opponent says. He points to the far right and the middle. Alex takes them out of his hand and puts it into his pocket. "Next,I activate Blazing Princess of the Majestic Flame,in my hand. If 1 or more cards have been removed from play,I get to special it from my hand. It can not attack for 3 turns though. I set two cards face down,End.

"Draw. I play the spell card Fuel in my hand. I get to add 1 Machine-type monster to my hand. If it has 2000 or less defense points,I get to special summon it. I choose JetPlane. I play another spell card,Spiked-Wing,the equip spell card. I get to target 1 monster on my side of the field,it gains 1000 Attack each turn,until it has 5000. Then I play another spell, Poisoned Fuel. Each turn when you don't attack a Machine-type monster on my side of the field,you lose 500 for each monster on the field. I play the last card in my hand,the spell card,Pilot Down. Each time I attack you directly,you lose 500 for each monster on your side of the field. I enter my Battle Phase and use JetPlane's ability,I attack you directly. But you only lose 500,but each turn I use the effect,it is doubled. Now my spell card Pilot Down,you lose 1000. I end my turn." Alex says like a Pro.

"Draw." Alex's opponent says with his arm over his head from JetPlane's Solar Wing Beam attack. "I normal summon Blazing Prince of the Majestic Flame. His ability,if their is more than 1 'Majestic Flame' monsters on the field,I get to summon one more. I summon Queen. I play my 2 facedowns,Blaze of the Majestic Flame and Blazing Soldier. With Blaze of the Majestic Flame,I get to summon the last 'Majestic Flame' monster if their are 3 of them on the field. King,Come on out! Blazing Soldier gives Blazing Warrior of the Far Flame 1000 extra points. Now that all of the 'Majestic Flame' monsters are here,I fuse them all to summon Majestic Flame Sealed Fire in defense mode. Majestic Flame Sealed Fire's ability. To get unsealed,it has to remove from play All the 'Majestic Flame' monsters to summon out,Majestic Flame. I end my turn." The opponent says.

"My spell card's effect,remember! If you dont attack you lose 500 for each monster on the field,you lose 1000." Alex says. "Now to end this,JetPlane,Attack him directly! You lose 1000! Now my other spell card's ability,you lose 500 for each monster on the field since I attacked you directly. You lose!" Alex says with a thumbs up to his opponent.

"Nice,we should duel again sometime. By the way,the names Casey,but my friends call me Blaze." Blaze says with one eye closed and a big smile.

"Now," Dorm master says,"Rex versus Alen."

Rex crosses his arms and his eyes are closed. He then opens his eyes and says,"Lets Duel!" Pointing to a random Ra Yellow student.

"I'm over here,Rex." Alen says.

"Oh. Lets Duel!" Rex exclames. Pointing to the right person this time. 


	9. Welcoming Duel part 2

"Begin!" The dorm master yells.

"I'll go first! Draw." Says Alen. "I think you remeber this card,it's Drainer."

"What,Drainer!? Psyce! I destroyed that card before and I can do it again!" Yells Rex.

"Hmph,we'll see about that because I play the spell card Spellbook of the Future,it allows me to bring one spell card from my deck to my hand. I bring the Spell card Drainer. Now I play the spell card Spellbook of the Past,I can bring back one spell card from my grave to my hand. I bring back Spellbook of the Future. Now I play Spellbook of the Future to bring a nother Drainer to my hand. Now I play all three Drainers. Then I play the spell card Spell Substitute. If I have more than one spell card with the same name,Substitute gets the sam ability and name. But I can't activate my spell cards until next turn,so I end my turn." Alen says,crossing his arms.

"My turn. Draw. I play Dragon Hero Asteroid in face up attack mode. I use his effect,I get to destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field. I pick Drainer. Next,I fuse Comet and Asteroid to summon Dragon Hero Asteroid Belt. Its effect,I get to destroy up to three cards on the whole field. I pick Substitute,Drainer,and Drainer."

All three of Alen's spell cards are destroyed by Rex's monsters effect and blow up virtually.

"Next I attack you directly. You lose 2500 Life Points. I use Asteroid Belt's effect, if I attacked you directly, It can attack again, but instead of you losing the duel,you lose half your Life Points. You are left with 750 Life Points. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Rex says pointing to his opponent.

"Draw. I play Spellbook of the present,If I have more than 3 spell cards in my field or grave I get to activate it. If it is one the field,you lose 500 for each of them. If they are in the grave,they are added back to my hand. Next I play all three Drainers cards and set one monster card facedown." Alen says to his opponent.

"Draw,I play Dragon Hero Volcania in attack mode. Now I use Volcania's effect,you lose 100 fore each card on your side of the field,That's Game." Rex says with a thumbs up to his opponent. "You should focus more on using,all of your cards,not on just getting spell cards." Rex says to Alen.

"Yeah,a lot of people tell me that,I'll do that now."

"Rex,Alex,I need to show you something." Dorm master says.

We walk in front of a door that says 'Students not allowed. Enter and be EXPELLED.' I was scared for a moment,but then I thought if we were here with dorm master,it should be ok.

We walk into a large room,then open a door and appear to be in a grass field. Alex and I look at the building and we found out,it wasn't a building,it was a Mansion. A Mansion bigger than the Obelisk Blue Mansion. Alex turned to me with his mouth and eyes wide open. Speechless. I did the same.

"The welcoming duel wasn't to test if you were Advanced or not. It was to test if you were worthy enough to enter the better version of Ra Yellow. Including you two,there are only 5 in the Better version." Dorm Master says to both Rex and Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex says confused.

"Welcome,to Ra Orange." Dorm master says rasing his hand to Orange and White Building.

"Ra Orange..." Rex and Alex say drooling at the same time. 


	10. Welcoming Duels again?

"Ra Orange..." Rex says with his mouth open wide and his eyes. Drooling from his mouth.

Someone walks up to dorm master and asks a question.

"These the new students?" He says. "Hmph,they look weak to me." Eye balling Rex.

"I can take you down in a instant!" Rex yells at the boy.

"The names Leo. I'm called 'Leo' for a reason." He says with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I'm Alex,and this is Rex." Alex says with his hand out,ready for a hand shake. Leo slaps Alex's hand away and introduces his friends.

"Ow...that hurt..." Alex said.

"This is Skull, and Fang" Leo says raising his hands to both of them.

"Hi Skull and Fang." Alex says politely with a big smile.

"Aww... whats a widdle bwaby dwoing in thwe advwanced dworms. Shouldn't you bwe with you mwommy?" Fang said to Alex.

"I'm nwot a widdle...see what you made me do. I'm not a little baby. I'm 13 for your information. I'm just...small for my age. At least I am smarter than you." Alex says to Fang with a squint in his eye.

Fang has no reaction to what Alex said and just faces Leo.

"Why don't we give you the 'Advanced Test' to see if you are worthy being an Orange or a Scum. Fail and you are called Ra Scum for the rest of the school year." Leo says holding up his arm with a wrist watch.

"Alex." Rex whispers. "You see the color of his wrist watch? You think it's the...Omnitrix?" Rex whispers to Alex. Alex opens his eyes wide and looks to Rex.

"Dude,you still watch Ben 10? I was over that when I found out Power Rangers never actually had 'Powers'." Alex says to Rex.

"And when was that?" Rex says

Alex puts on a sad face and looks at the ground. "12..."

"12!? Dude!" Rex yells at Alex.

"Can we just get to dueling?" Leo says to both of them. "Rex,your up first."

Rex puts up his Duel Disk. Leo raises his arm with the Wrist Watch on it. "Virtual Duel Disk,Online." Leo says to his Wrist Watch. An advanced duel disk appears on his arm. It looks like it is holographic but it is not.

"Oh,I forgot,you don't have one. Duel Disk,access opponent's duel disk." Leo says

"Access Accepted. Duel Disk Installation,Complete." The Virtual Duel Disk says to Leo.

"I'll go first. Dr-" Rex says interrupted by Leo.

"You don't have to draw, just say draw."

"Ok... Draw. I play polymerization with Comet and Asteroid to play Asteroid Belt. Next I play Jungle and use his effect to summon Lake. I fuse them also to play World. I use World's effect to bring back both my Polymerizations and Lake. I Play Polymerization to Fuse World and Asteroid Belt. This is a new one. Come on out! World of Destruction! I guess I have to say end so. End." Rex says.

"Draw. I play the spell card Fang of the Sacred Beast. Each time I summon a Fang monster I get to summon another one. But I can only special summon one per turn. I summon Right Fang of the Sacred Beast. Fang of the Sacred Beast is activated. I summon Left Fang of the Sacred Beast. I play the spell card Claw of the Sacred Beast. If there is no Claw on the field I get to summon as much as I can from my deck and hand. I summon Right and Left Claw of the Sacred Beast. All the pieces are done. I use their effects! If all Fangs and Claws are on the field,I get to summon Sacred Beast. End." Leo says in an instant.

"Draw. I use World of Destruction's effect. If it attacks or is attacked. The opponent's monster is destroyed automatically and lose Life Points to half of the monsters attack points. But World of Destruction isn't destroyed and I don't lose battle damage involved with it. I play the spell card Blaze of the Rare Dragon. If a Dragon-type monster is on my side of the field with 2000 or more attack points, it gains 500 extra attack and defense points. World of Destruction now has 3000 attack and 2500 defense. I play Lake in attack mode. World of Destruction,attack and destroy His Sacred Beast!" Rex yells to his opponent.

Two blasts come from Rex's dragon,one light,one dark. They both combine and destroy Sacred Beast.

"You lose 1500. Now Lake,attack him directly! You have 500 left! End."

"Draw. I play the spell card Sacred Beasts Return. I get to special summon Sacred Beast from my grave. I use his effect to special summon Sacred Beast King Leo in attack position. Leo's effect,I get to special summon Sacred Beast from the Grave and Leo gains half of Sacred Beast's attack points. F.Y.I. That's a total of 4500. Now,attack Lake! I end."

"Draw. I play Blaze of Lost souls. I equip it to your Leo."

"What? Wouldn't that over power it?" Leo says confusingly.

"It's effect,it gains 500 for each card in both players graveyards. Your Leo gains 5000. F.Y.I. That's a total of 9500 Atk Points." Rex says.

"What are you planning..." Leo says

"I activate World of Destruction's effect."

"What!? Wait! Stop!" Leo yells to Rex.

"World of Destruction attack."

Two blasts come from Rex's dragon,one light,one dark. They both combine and destroy Sacred Beast King Leo.

"You lose 4750 Life Points. Game." Rex says crossing his arms with one eye closed and holding up a thumbs up sign to Leo.

"Repairing Duel Disk. Duel Disk malfunction. Duel Disk Offline." The Virtual Duel Disk says to Leo.

Leo's eyes are wide open with his mouth open. His eye's twitching. Cheeks going pale and skinnier.

"How...Did you beat me?" Leo says.

"You underestimated your opponent. All you thought about was winning the Duel."

Leo turns back to normal and eyeballs Rex.

"You may have beaten me this time,but you-"Leo says getting interrupted by Rex.

"I can beat you anytime."

Dorm master stops the conversation.

"Its late. You can continue your duels tomorrow. Go to dinner then go to bed,Rex,Alex your room is over there. Follow Leo,Skull,and Fang to Dinner."

They walk uptairs to go to dinner. When they walk up to their tables,Rex's eyes shine,with his mouth open and drooling. They had a huge Turkey,chicken,mashed potatoes with gravy,peas,corn,fried rice,egg rolls,and for dessert chocolate cake and vanilla cake. No one says a word and goes straight to eating. As soon as Rex sat down,his plate was down with food all over his lips and mouth. He cleans his mouth,goes to the kitchen and washes his plate.

"Hey dork,you don't have to wash your plate. The chef does that." Leo says to Rex.

"I don't care,I'm not gonna be lazy for the rest of my life,unlike you guys."

Alex and Rex wash their plates and eating utensils. They go downstairs and lay down,about to go to sleep. When Alex noticed on their table there were two watches. Alex turns on the lights and tells Rex.

"Those are the Virtual Duel Disks. Awesome,you can call people on here and get apps." Rex says.

"We better go to sleep. Don't want Bwaby Leo to get on our cases do we?" Alex says laughing. Rex starts laughing also.

They lay back down,cover themselves with blankets and go to sleep.

A dark black mist enters the room. The mist gets on The Millenium Pyramid. A mysterious voices comes out of nowhere.

"Now,we will have your power..." The mysterious voice says.

An evil laugh goes off. 


	11. Not again

Rex wakes up and looks at his calendar.

"Yes. It's Saturday..." Rex said relieved and tweaking his duel watch.

"If I put this here...then maybe I could put the mainframe here... then I could make a control panel over here..." Rex says trying to customize and edit his duel watch.

"Alright! Done and ready to go!" Rex yells and holds up his Duel Watch.

He then looks at Alex,still sleeping, and walks on his toes to go to breakfast. He sneaks Alex some breakfast also so he wouldn't have to get out and get some his own . Rex puts it on their table,covers it with an extra plate,and leaves a note on it saying, For: Alex. From: Rex. With a winked smiley face looking sort of like this: ;)

After Rex eats his breakfast,he accessed his Duel CPU program to train on his dueling skills.

"CPU Level: Easy,Medium,Hard,or Expert?" The Virtual Duel Disk says.

"I haven't tried Expert... so I'll pick Expert."

"Level chosen. CPU Level: Expert. Commensing Virtual Dueling Field. Installing Firmware. Installation Comeplete. Begin Virtual Duel."

"1,2,3,4,5. 5 cards drawn. My opponent shall go first." CPU says.

"Well then,Draw. I play Jungle in attack mode and use its effect. I summon Lake. I play Polymerization to special summon World. World's effect. I Special summon Lake and Jungle from my grave and add Polymerization back to my hand. Jungle's effect. I special summon Comet in attack mode. I use Comet's effect. I get to special summon a monster with the name Asteroid or Comet in its name. I summon Asteroid and fuse them both to summon Asteroid Belt. I play the spell card in my hand Substitute Dragon. I Declare a Dragon-type monster in my deck,extra,or grave. Then I target a monster on the field and it is treated as that monster. And it gains its effects. I target World and I pick Sun. Sun's effect I bring back Jungle,Lake and Polymerization. Jungle's effect. I summon Volcania to my field. I set 1 card facedown. End.

"Draw. I play the Ritual spell card Tragic Ritual. I send Tragic Boy to the grave and Tragic Girl to Ritual summon Tragic Death. I activate his effect. I target one monster on the field and remove it from play. I choose-" CPU says after getting cut off from Rex.

"I activate my facedown trap! False Coffin! If there is an effect that would either send a card(s) to the graveyard or remove it from play I can activate it! If there is a spell or trap card in my hand,I can activate it. If I do,your effect is negated and the card is either removed from play or sent to the grave based on its effect. I play Polymerization! I fuse World and Asteroid Belt to summon World of Destruction! Your monster is Removed from Play now!" Rex says in an instant.

"I set two cards "

"Draw. I play the spell card, Blaze of Lost Souls. I equip it to my World of Destruction. He gains 3000 atk. Volcania's effect. I target your two face down cards. you lose 2000 and they are destroyed. Destruction. Attack."Rex says.

"Opponent has won Virtual Duel."CPU says while shutting down.

Alex wakes up,gets out of his bed and goes straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

"Hey Alex. Good Morning" Rex said to Alex.

"Mornin'" Alex says.

After he brushed his teeth and took a shower,he went to his bedroom,put on his Ra Orange Shirt,white skinny jeans and White and Orange Hightops. He went to the table and took a look at the plate sitting on the table. He reads the note and says thanks to Rex. Alex takes the top plate off of the food and starts eating. He gets a glass of Citrus Juice out of the fridge and drinks it.

Rex looks for the Millenium Puzzle but couldn't seem to find it. He looked under his Massive King bed and found,but it seemed it changed he picked it up it turned Dark. He looked at it and put it on. It started turning to a rainbow color. Everytime it moved,it would change colors.

He asked Alex if it was normal but Alex was to busy eating his breakfast he couldn't hear anything except himself eating,chewing,and swallowing his food. Rex then remembered that Alex had to prove it he was worthy of being advanced or a scum.

"Alex! You have to Duel Skull remember!?" Rex yelled out at Alex

Alex funished his plate,washed down the food with his juice,wiped of his shirt,jumped up from his seat and ran to Skull's room.

As soon as Alex was about to knock on Skull's door,the door flew open and Skull was there.

"It took you long enough to get here. And your just next door. Lets get this duel started." Skull said getting his Virtual Duel Watch.

"Duel." Both Alex and Skull said holding up their Watches and the Virtual Dueling Field appeared.

"I'll go first. I play Skull of Pain in attack mode. I use his effect. I get to special summon another Skull monster in attack mode. I summon another Skull of Pain in Attack mode.I use both of their effects. Each turn my opponent lose 500 for each Skull on the field. And if my opponent does,I get to summon another Skull. You lose 1000. I summon another Skull of Pain and use the second Skull's effect. You lose 1500. I summon Skull of Death and use its effect. Once it is opponent lose 200 for each Skull on the field. You lose 800. And if I did use its effect,I get to summon another Skull monster onto my field. I summon Skull of Death. But I can't use anymore Skull monster's effects. So End."Skull said with a smirk on his face.

"Hang in there Alex!" Rex yells at Alex while holding up his Duel Watch. "Now,back to Angry Birds..."

"Draw"Alex says. "I play the field spell Air Port. Now I summon Plane and play the spell card Air. If Plane is on the field,I can activate this effect. I get to special Summon AirPlane. I play the spell card Jet. If there is a Plane on the field I get to special summon JetPlane. I Fuse JetPlane and AirPlane to summon Sacred JetAirPlane. It's effect. It gains half of Jet and AirPlane's Atk. It gains 2500 It now has 3500. AirPort activates It gains 500. That's a total of 4000 atk points!"Alex yells.

"Would you keep it down over there,I'm tryin' ta' play Angry Birds! Hehehehehe... Tuna..."Rex says as if he were a child.

Alex looks at Rex and looks back at Skull and continues the duel.

"Plane,attack his Skull of Death! You lose 800! Now Sacred,attack his other Skull of Death! You've Lost!" Alex says jumping up in the air.

"What!? This isn't possible! How did...but you were...700 life points...5 monsters on my field... That isn't Possible!" Skulls says maniaclly. His eyes start twitching and imagines himself in a crazy jacket. He starts laughinh as if he had no mind.

"Hey,that laugh sounds like Ed from Ed Edd N' Eddy..." Rex says.

Fang came to get Skull to have a conversation with Leo and say Skull on the ground. He looked at him wierd,picked him up and walked away. Skull was drooling on Fang's shoulder,then Fang punched Skull in the arm for that. Skull led out a cry as if he were mental.

"I need to talk to you..." Leo said. "It's about my Monster cards..."

"What about them?" Skull asks in his normal voice.

"They are spirit cards. My cards were created to hurt people. But I don't intend on doing that."

"Then how come it didn't hurt Rex?" Fang asks.

"Because he has Spirit Cards also." Leo says to Fang. "I can also choose the person that the Spirit Cards get to hurt. No one is able to do that in the world. except me and Rex." "That is all I need to tell you. We need to get some sleep,its been a long day."

"Yeah." Skull says. "Good night."

"Night." Fang says.

"G'night." Leo says.

They all go in their rooms,enter their beds and go to sleep.

A dark mist enters the room and covers Leo's body. Leo opens his eyes and jumps out of bed.

"You will be a perfect Host..." A mysterious voice says.

"Host? Host for what?" Leo asks.

"The Host...To destroy Rex and consume his power..."

Leo looks down then looks back at the mist.

"I'm in."

The dark mist covers his body once again and is absorbed. Leo's eyes shine Pitch Black with a tint of Dark Purple. They then turn to normal.

"This power...I feel...Strong..."Leo says to himself.

An evil laugh goes off but it isn't coming from Leo.

"We shall put an end to Rex!" Both Leo and the Dark Mist say.


End file.
